En memoria de Bizancio
by Basileia Rhomaion
Summary: Sacro Imperio Romano siempre ha valorado sus memorias. Especialmente las que tiene sobre el Imperio Bizantino. [ OC!Imperio Bizantino x SIR. Podría contradecir la visión de Hetalia de algunos. Mención a hecho histórico y a Carlomagno como "Vati". Título en honor a "En memoria de Paulina", de Adolfo Bioy Casares. ]


Hasta el día de hoy, creo que me he vuelto incapaz de distinguir la realidad de mis propias alucinaciones y sueños. Quizás se deba a que pasé demasiado tiempo sumido en tontas fantasías para alejarme, al menos en lo que a consciencia se remonta, de un destino inevitable: La muerte.

He de recordar a la señorita muerte como una dama fría e insensible, ataviada de negro como si fuese de luto, lo cual ni siquiera me parecería extraño, ya que después de todo, no era sino ella la errante que vagaba llevándose las almas de los vivos. Pasó por mi lado en muchísimas ocasiones, pero nada más son tres las que me marcaron fuertemente: La vez que buscó a mamá y desapareció con ella en el atardecer, cuando se llevó a 'Vati' del lecho de su cama de enfermo y... sí, por supuesto, 'aquel' día tan horrible, en el que la persona a la que más quise dejó mi lado y se llevó una pequeña (pero importante) parte de mi consigo.

Ahora pienso en cómo saludarla, porque sé que pronto vendrá también por mi, ya que mi "imperio" decae y mi destino no es otro que unirme con él. ¿Pero cómo saludas a alguien a quien has visto pasar tantas veces, sin haberle hablado siquiera una? Como si fuera un personaje secundario de tu propia historia. Aún no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que antes del momento, tengo muchas otras cosas relevantes en las que pensar como para preocuparme de la señorita muerte. Recuerdos, por ejemplo.

De no ser por el período en el que me quedé dormido, hace seis años habría cumplido mis mil, tal vez no muy bien alcanzados. Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo, muchas memorias habían quedado almacenadas en mi mente, latentes y discretas, como un secreto que únicamente compartiría conmigo mismo. Lo sé, soy bastante egoísta. Pero no quisiera compartir algo tan preciado para mí con ningún otro ser viviente en el mundo. Después de todos esos recuerdos contenían toda mi existencia, lo que apreciaba... incluyendo lo que ya no está (lo cual, si debo ser honesto, considero más valioso entre todo ese compendio).

Mis memorias, como muchas otras, no narran una historia alegre. En cambio, esta trata de alguien que cometió demasiados errores, para su mala fortuna, irreversibles, que pronto harían mella en él, causando una herida que ni el tiempo pudo sanar. También es (o fue) alguien tan estúpido como para caer en las redes de aquel tonto sentimiento llamado 'amor'.

Con toda franqueza, no puedo comprender por qué la gente se refiere a él como 'maravilloso, dulce y hermoso'. Más bien, lo describiría como 'cálido, tortuoso, intoxicante'. Tan cálido que quema, quema todo lo que está a su paso sin piedad alguna, tortuoso porque te obliga a hacer cosas impensables e inyoxicante.. porque sencillamente no existe nada igual, y de él es imposible escapar. Para mi propia desgracia, aprendí eso de la mala manera.

Al principio pasa inadvertido, disfrazándose de cualquier otra cosa. Luego te das cuenta y tu interior se derrumba: Dejas de sentirte atado a la Tierra, para que cabos mil veces más fuertes te unan a esa persona que ha osado colarse en tu vida. Tan fuertes, que te vuelves devoto a ella... aunque no siempre haya una agradable conclusión.

Jamás supe cómo me enamoré del Imperio Bizantino. Desde pequeño le admiraba y tenía una altísima visión de él, porque realmente, era todo lo que me gustaría llegar a ser: Una nación poderosa, tanto militar como económicamente, con un gran territorio e influencia. En pocas palabras, un romano, hasta en el propio nombre, y como siempre quise ser "como el Imperio Romano", era solo natural que le tomase como modelo a seguir y comenzase a imitarle tanto como pudiera. Desde arquitectura hasta la legislación, quería a ser igual a él. Pero aún así, mantuve mi distancia.

O era así hasta que me dijeron que mi objetivo, además de ser como Roma, debía ser encontrar la unificación con él, con Oriente. Eso me empujó a acercarme a él, más como persona que como nación. Incluso aprendí a hablar griego para poder comprenderle, sin que él tuviese que usar el latín. De todos modos, solía sentirme ridiculizado al intercambiar palabra, pues todo de él era bastante intimidante... y atrayente a la vez.

¿Cómo puedo describirle? Más alto que yo, por supuesto. El rasgo más enigmático de él debía ser su cabello, largo, recogido en una coleta (aunque algunos mechones conseguían escapar de ella), castaño y de apariencia suave, bien cuidado. De él sobresalían dos rulos: Uno cuyas puntas se partían, en la izquierda y en la derecha otro sencillo. Su piel no era del todo clara, sino más bien con un bronceado mediterráneo. Luego estaban los ojos, de un verde profundo que siempre destilaban superioridad y un enorme orgullo personal. Desde la primera vez, le consideré alguien bastante apuesto, pero procuré no decírselo. Tampoco es como si fuera necesario, ya que él se hacía cumplidos con cierta frecuencia, alimentando su ego.

Se me hacía imposible saber lo que pensaba, cosa que me frustraba, sobretodo cuando cometía errores frente a él. Como dije antes, solía hacer el ridículo cada vez que hablábamos. Mi timidez siempre me había ganado, haciéndome tartamudear en cada oración, sonrojarme con cualquier nimedad, obligándome a apartar la mirada a cada poco, etcétera. No supe cómo podía soportar tantas tonterías juntas. Era una de las tantas cosas de él que conseguían sorprenderme (aunque no más que el hecho de que se sonrojase cada vez que de mi boca salían palabras en griego).

Mientras pasábamos más tiempo en compañía, creí que todo esto habría dejado de ser un tedio para él y que quizá lo estuviese hasta disfrutando. Esa fue una de las primeras tonterías de enamorado que cruzó mi cabeza. A tal cosa le sucedieron los suspiros al verle en la distancia y las sonrisas espontáneas cuando me decía algo agradable. Actuaba como un total imbécil.

Nuestras conversaciones variaban. A veces temas serios u otras veces tomaban curiosos giros, acabando en cualquier tópico carente de sentido. Recuerdo un día en especial en el que nos reunimos en la soledad de la primavera, en un lugar lleno de colores. Ambos estábamos sentados con las piernas cruzadas, solamente pasando el rato. La conversación giró en torno al ambiente esta vez, mientras yo hacía una corona de flores con cuidado. No respondía sino en leves asentimientos de cabeza y suaves "Hm", solo para que supiese que le prestaba atención.

—Me gustan las flores. —Declaró en algún momento, observándome con los párpados bajos y aparente neutralidad—. Son lindas.

Acabé la corona y la acomodé con las manos antes de alzarme un poco y ponerla sobre su cabeza, obsequiándosela. Acto seguido me arrimé hacia atrás, abrumado por la incomodidad y cubrí mi cara con las manos, como si evitase que él me viera.

—A-a mí también me p-parecen lindas... —Coincidí, asintiendo con rapidez, y esperé a su respuesta. Como esta no llegó, me vi internamente forzado a agregar algo—. P-por eso me gusta este lugar.

Un matiz rojizo invadió sus mejillas mientras su gesto se transformaba por unos instantes en una expresión de sorpresa y después volvía a la seriedad usual. Carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta y musitó un "Eh... gracias, supongo", que fue suficiente para mí.

Pero no para mi entretenida mente, la cual me hizo tener unas ganas atroces de besarle. Aquello era impensable. Por supuesto, me abstuve, aunque muy en el fondo me arrepentía de no intentarlo. Imaginé cómo sabrían sus labios y cómo se sentirían sobre los míos. Podría fantasear con ello, pero dudaba que fuera a cumplirse. Al día de hoy, todavía sigo pensando en cómo sería si me hubiera atrevido a besarle ese día.

Comenzó algo que con los años se convertiría en tradición. Ese año, el día 11 de mayo, fui a visitarle con la mayor discreción posible, sosteniendo algo tras mi espalda. Me aproximé a él con la mirada baja a modo de disculpa, porque no sabía si le habría interrumpido en alguna cosa más importante. Me observó con recelo, alzando una ceja como si me preguntase qué quería.

—F-feliz cumpleaños, Imperio Bizantino. —Susurré, entregándole el ramo de flores que escondía con rapidez y apresurándome a salir corriendo, sin ver su reacción. Al final, agregué—. ¡Lo siento!

Se me hizo la costumbre entonces de llevarle flores para su cumpleaños, cada once de mayo. Y siempre habría de salir corriendo antes de que reaccionase, maldiciéndome por sonrojarme tanto con algo así. Jamás supe qué le parecieron las flores, solo se las llevaba porque quería hacer algo especial y ese día me había dicho que le gustaban las flores. Tal vez era algo estúpido, pero me permitía sentirme cerca de él.

Jamás dejé de llevarle flores. Incluso después de los acontecimientos de la Cuarta Cruzada, me atreví a seguir enviándole flores, solo con la diferencia de que ya no se las entregaba personalmente, sino solo las ponía en un lugar donde en algún momento pudiese verlas. Incluso creo que los ramos de esos tiempos fueron los más esforzados, como una disculpa por lo que había sucedido, mostrando mi sincero arrepentimiento.

Porque siempre me arrepentiré de haber causado su declive. Es un cargo que pesa en mi consciencia, haber contribuido fuertemente a su próxima muerte, en la cual lloré tanto que me sorprende no haberme ahogado en mis propias lágrimas. No estoy seguro de si él sabía qué tan fuertes eran mis sentimientos por él... pero con certeza sé que el día que 'se fue', algo de mí también murió con él. Algo que ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo ha regresado.

El once de mayo de 1454 también fui a visitarle. Me arrodillé frente a su tumba y sonreí con melancolía, mientras ponía las flores y palabras insignificantes eran lanzadas al aire.

—Espero que aún te gusten las flores, Imperio Bizantino. —Mis ojos se humedecían, las lágrimas se asomaban. Aún así, no borraba la sonrisa y rompía en llanto patético—. T-te quiero mucho, ¿sabes...? —Mi voz se quebraba varias veces al hablar. Después de eso, agregaba—. T-te amo...

Y el viento soplaba tranquilamente, llevándose aquellas oraciones con él. El el fondo me hubiese gustado que las escuchase, aunque tal vez no sea posible. Después de todo, ¿quién sabe? Dios siempre tiene trucos curiosos bajo la manga.

Lo que sí sé con certeza es que la única razón por la que morir me entristece, es que tendré que romper mi promesa y no podré volver a llevarle flores a Imperio Bizantino.

Fin.


End file.
